Fantasía hecha realidad
by nojabeach
Summary: Tras el final de la 4ª temporada este es un posible futuro visto desde el punto de vista de un fan. Rating: T / M


Sonaban los truenos y resplandecía en el gran salón la intermitente luz de los rayos, la mano de Castle sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Beckett, mientras ella le indicaba el camino hacia la felicidad, hacia el extasis, hacia la planta superior.

Las interminables escaleras se erguían frente a ellos en su camino impasibles ante tanta pasión reprimida y amor por demostrar. Castle hipnotizado por el movimiento de las caderas de Kate seguía sus pasos, mientras en su interior dudaba si esto realmente estaba había dejado la investigación de su vida, lo que hasta ahora era la mayor preocupación en su día a día, por él...Ella le había elegido a él frente a todo lo demás.

El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que su cerebro se doblegaba ante tal pasión olvidando todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar, su indiferencia ante su lejano 'Te quiero', su covardía para declarar sus sentimientos...se consolaba pensando que más vale tarde que nunca...

Subieron el primer y segundo escalón,el repicar de la lluvia era el único sonido de la sala, sus manos entrelazadas y humedecidas por la lluvia que había caido sobre Kate , les mantenian unidos.

BRRRUUUMMM! - Un fuerte estruendo inundo la habitación y un oportuno rayo causó un apagón que asustó a Kate haciendola retroceder contra la pared recordando aquel disparo que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

Sin soltarla de la mano... - No tengas miedo Kate,estoy aquí para protegerte...como siempre he hecho - Castle acercó su cara a la de ella, y ambos sobre segundo escalón y contra la pared volvieron a encontrar sus labios dulcemente, saboreandose, dedicandose todo el tiempo del mundo.  
Su saliba se mezclaba en cada beso que se daban, sus lenguas entrelazandose, rozandose,acariciandose... Los brazos de Castle la rodeaban demostrando esa protección cálida de la cual él había hecho gala,sus manos la acariciaban desde la base de la nuca , por el cuello, por su pecho..seguidas de inocentes besos y miradas complices que la hacían estremecerse contra la pared de aquella interminable escalera.

-Rick...yo...- sin conseguir articular palabra y entrecortando su respiración , Kate quería decirle esas tres palabras que él intuía pero no había logrado escuchar de su boca, pero el placer que unas delicadas caricias tan ansiadas por ella no le concedían el don de la palabra.  
Hasta ese momento sus sueños no se habían cumplido, pero ahora estaba viviendo lo que tantas veces había soñado despierta, lo que había deseado...Él estaba por fin con ella y ella quería demostrarle todo su amor de la única manera que concevía...dándose por completo.

El calor de un cuerpo contra el otro subía la temperatura progresivamente pero sentían esa necesidad de tocarse de sentirse de palparse sin impedimentos ni ropas de por medio. Castle se deshizo rápidamente de la blusa de ella, con una habilidad que parecía que había adquirido con el paso de los años .

Fue algo momentaneo pero suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta y se molestara en cierta manera, pero la pasión del momento y sus pasadas nocturnas fantasías la dieron la idea con la supo convatir con su malestar.

De manera sexy humedeció sus labios mientras le miraba fijamente, y uno a uno , lentamente, fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa , negándole todo amago de beso que sofocará tal pasión- Estás siendo muy mala Kate, no sabes..- ella le silenció colocandole su dedo indice contra los labios. - Ssshh! No querrás que pare,¿verdad?- Rapidamente Castle negó con la cabeza mientras ella sonreía juguetonamente, sabía que tenía el control de la situación y sabía que eso es lo que a él más le hacía enloquecer.  
Soltó todos los botones y dejó caer la camisa al primero de los peldaños de la escalera. En ese momento una mirada complice fue suficiente para que Rick la cogiera entre sus brazos y ella le abrazara tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas,mientras una fría pared era testigo de su pasión, una suave envestida contra la pared fue suficiente para que ella soltara un ahogado grito de placer.

El peso ligero de Kate no fue impedimento para que Castle la llevara escalón a escalón a la tan ansiada habitación, mientras ella jugueteba con el lóbulo de su oreja provocandole la mayor excitanción que hasta ese momento él había experimentado.

Llegaron a su destino, la habitación de Castle... Kate con mirada curiosa , ya que nunca había llegado a entrar allí, observó que en el centro de la habitación había una gran y confortable cama, rodeada de estanterías con objetos antiguos y probablemente de alto nivel económico. No parecía el cuarto de un ex-gigoló que había tratado con cientos de mujeres, más bien parecía la habitación de un famoso escritor receloso de su privacidad y eso le hizo sentirse aún más cómoda cuando él delicadamente la dejo sobre la cama.

Tras oirse un 'Click' del botón escondido en una de las columnas de la habitación que fue el comienzo de un fuego en la chimenea, Castle se acercó a un tocadiscos antiguo y colocando la aguja dejó sonar el vinilo que ya se encontraba allí, y que debía haber sonado la noche anterior cuando él la tenía entre sus pensamientos, entre sus fantasías.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía lenta y agradable.- Me recuerda a ti cuando no estoy contigo ,... es dulce pero a la vez con personalidad - le dijo él guiñandole el ojo - Acercaté y déjame ser esa chica dulce ...'y con personalidad'- le susurró juguetonamente desde la cama mientras le lanzaba una mirada provocadora.

El solitario sonido de un piano silenciaba la noche, la lluvia había cesado pero un sueño hecho realidad estaba listo para comenzar.


End file.
